


The Girlfriend Triptych

by sageness



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, F/M, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-02
Updated: 2004-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We spend a weekend in Raven's soul-self and now Cassie's your <i>girlfriend??</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend Triptych

 

"Girlfriend?"

"Uh..." Kon swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Kon."

"You're mad."

"We spend a weekend in Raven's soul-self and now Cassie's your _girlfriend??_"

"It's not—"

"I don't _get_ you! When we were in Japan, I thought—"

"Tim!" The TK snapped up, out, and held him fast. "Let me explain, already!"

"Let go of me."

Kon stepped into his space. "She showed up midweek. We went flying – air combat practice. Turns out...well, I totally misunderstood, okay? And she's already kicked my ass for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Without warning, Kon brushed his lips over Tim's mouth. "I'm sorry."

* * *

  


"It's not okay," Tim answered after the eighth kiss.

"Wha-huh?" Kon was busy unhooking Tim's cape.

Tim pulled away. "I'm not a consolation prize."

Kon felt like he'd been gut-punched by a mage. "You're—"

"You wanted her to be your girlfriend. You can't deny that."

Kon sat down heavily on the roof and pressed his forehead against Tim's kneecap. With his fingertips, he traced the back of Tim's knees through the thick armored weave of his tights.

"Kon—"

He looked up, shaking his head wryly. "You totally don't get it."

"Get what?"

"That _she_ was the consolation prize."

* * *

  


The armored cloth didn't taste like anything. Neither did the gauntlet, but Tim's forearm was spicy and dry, the crease of his elbow salty with sweat. Kon licked until Tim landed, hot and writhing, in his lap, straddling Kon's hips and biting hard, sucking kisses into his neck. Kon moaned, thrusting with each bite, and pulled Tim closer.

"I never thought you'd want me," Kon whispered.

Tim nibbled the shell of his ear. "I thought you knew, or...."

"Hm?"

"Maybe I hoped?" Tim murmured against him.

Another scorching kiss. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Absolutely."

Kon tightened his grip and pushed skyward.


End file.
